submachinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Submachine 8: The Plan
Submachine 8: The Plan is de achtste Submachine uit de hoofdserie. Het is de eerste die niet vernoemd is naar de locatie waar het zich afspeelt. De titel werd onthuld aan het einde van Submachine 7: The Core. Plot Het spel start met een een transcript van Murtaugh en Elizabeth. De speler is niet in de vijfde laag van een onbekend doel in het einde van Submachine 7, maar da de speler nu in laag 1 is in Sector 9. Het grootste deel van het spel is de speler de laag van het spel aan het veranderen en het beginnen van het begrijpen van het plan. De speler gebruikt een navigator die in elke laag een andere laag kan openen. De speler leert over hoe Murtaugh word gezien door mensen die om hem heen leven, en het concept van meerdere realiteiten in het Subnet. En de speler komt erachter dat de instorting veel meer belangenrijk en complex was dan daarvoor gedacht werd. De game eindigt met de speler die ontsnapt uit Sector 9 en via het water in laag 5 naar de tempel gaat. Lijst van Locaties Bestand:L1_sub8.png Bestand:L2_sub8.png Bestand:L3_sub8.png Bestand:L4_sub8.png Bestand:L5_sub8.png Bestand:L6_sub8.png Bestand:L7_sub8.png Ontwikkeling De auteur had gezegd dat zijn ideeën voor Submachine 7 die niet in de game geplaatst waren, in Submachine 8 zouden komen, door het verkennen van de lagen in de Submachine en dat concept. Op de 21ste van December 2010, zei Mateusz Skutnik dat hij al een vaag idee had van wat het spel zou gaan worden, de content, puzzels en zelfs storyline. Mateusz Skutnik zei dat hij geen vragen wou hebben over wanneer het spel uitgebracht zou worden in de nabije toekomst. Elke keer dat het gevraagd werd zou hij de release datum uitstellen met een week. Ook zij hij voor de grap dat een konijn afgeschoten zou worden. Op Facebook zei hij dat deze regel pas in werking zou treden na 3/4de van de wachtijd. Origineel, op Augustus de 8ste, zei Mateusz Skutnik dat Submachine 8 uitgebracht zou worden in 2011, nadat het bekijken van zijn tijdframe. Echter zij hij dat hij (later bleek dat door persoonlijke redenen) hij dat moest heroverwegen, maar hij zou nog steeds werken aan het doel. Hij zij dat het waarschijnlijk januari of februari zou worden. Uiteindelijk, op 3 December, zij de auteur dat het spel in januari of februari uitgebracht zou gaan worden. Echter, het spel werd vertraagt en de datum van uitbrengen was onbekend. Snel daarna, zei de auteur dat hij het wou uitbrengen voor Juni 2012. Op 14 februari tweetde Mateusz Skutnik dat hij de muziek van Thumpmonks ontvangen had en echt goed vond. Op 24 April zette Mateusz Skutnik een webpagina op Facebook dat updates gaf over de ontwikkeling van de game. Op 26 September, 2012 de ontwikkeling stond op 99%. Later werd een pagina uitgebracht met een klein SWF bestand met achtergrond muziek van de game en het eerste scherm. In Augustus 2012, was een screenshot uitgebracht that een hint gaf over de omgeving van het spel. De Pastel Stories website was updated met het menu van het spel. Ook werd er een foto van een ontsnappingscapsule met blauwe lijnen in de achtergrond. Mateusz Skutnik daarna zette op Facebook dat het spel uitgebracht zou worden op Vrijdag de 28ste, op 1 uur in de middag Nederlandse tijd. Gallerij van Ontwikkeling van het spel Bestand:Placeholder_sub8.png Bestand:Teaser_sub8_1.png Bestand:Teaser_sub8_2.png Bestand:Teaser_sub8_3.png Bestand:Teaser_sub8_4.png Bestand:Teaser_sub8_5.png Bestand:Teaser_sub8_6.png Bestand:Teaser_sub8_7.jpg Bestand:Teaser_sub8_8.jpg en:Submachine 8: The Plan es:Submachine 8: The Plan ru:Submachine 8: The Plan no:Submachine 8: The Plan Categorie:Spellen